This invention relates to window covers in general and, in particular, to a new and useful venetian blind having slats which are interconnected by carrying members which are adjustable by means of a pivoting mechanism and include a windup shaft drivable by actuating means and raisable and lowerable by a pulling member engaging the lowermost slat.